That's Not You
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: "Akulah Taufan, Ying milik Taufan, Ying milikku."/...Tunggu, ini benar Taufan kan?/ Dan jujur bahwa ia bukan Taufan, ia adalah Halilintar


Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia bersumpah jika setengah jam lagi laki-laki itu tak datang, bisa dipastikan ia tak akan mendapat jatah ciuman selamat datang dari Ying. Atau lebih parah lagi, tak akan mendapat perhatian Ying selama berhari-hari. Jangan salahkan Ying, tolong. Salahkan pacarnya yang sering terlambat dalam segala hal, termasuk menjemput Ying dibandara yang seharusnya terjadi 2 jam lalu.

Beberapa pasang mata memandanginya langsung membuat Ying risih. Ia tahu ia cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan-kata pacarnya- tapi tetap saja dipandangi seperti ini membuat Ying gatal sendiri. Ia melirik kesana kemari mencari keberadaan kekasihnya dan tak lama kemudian senyum lega Ying terlihat. Ia telah datang, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam, baju putih dengan motif garis vertikal hitam, celana cargo panjang hijau tua, dan sebuah sepatu sneakers berwarna putih. Bukan perpaduan yang bagus, tentu, tapi itulah yang membuat Ying yakin bahwa pria itu adalah kekasihnya. Si bodoh ceroboh yang sangat dicintai Ying.

Entah sudah keberapa kali lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya. Seharusnya gadis itu cukup mencolok dengan kaca mata bulat dan dua kuncir rambutnya yang seperti anak-anak, tapi nyatanya, dilihat berulangpun ia tak menemukan gadis itu. Ia berpikir mungkin itu efek tubuh mungilnya yang tak lebih dari 150 cm itu.

"Aku pulaaaang..."

Tubuh kokohnya berjengit kaget ketika sebuah beban berat menimpa tubuhnya dari belakang. Suara ceria itu sontak meremangkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik setelah rangkulan tangan mungil itu melepaskannya. Didapatinya sesosok gadis berambut hitam berkucir rendah dua tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Dan seketika itu pula, sang pemuda lupa caranya untuk bernapas.

Ying terkekeh melihat kekasihnya mematung memandangnya. Ah, sudah berapa bulan ia tak melihatnya? 13 bulan tanpa bertukar kabar adalah hal yang menyusahkan. Untuk satu ini salahkan Ying yang memilih mengejar impiannya sebagai antariksawan di negeri paman Sam sana yang mengharuskannya tinggal diasrama. Dan kini lelakinya nampak begitu kuat dan kokoh, tak nampak raut kekanakan seperti dulu. Meski bagi Ying itu nampak aneh, tapi ia tak mau mengindahkannya, karena mau bagaimanapun pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya.

Kekehan Ying berganti senyum manis. Dijinjitkannya kedua kaki dan dirangkulnya leher sang kekasih. Dengan pelan diciumnya bibir tipis yang dahulu selalu cerewet pada Ying. Ciuman pertama setelah lebih dari setahun. Ying diam saja, masih menempelkan bibirnya tanpa bergerak. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini saja, meluapkan rasa rindunya.

Namun tidak, Ying panik, Ying meronta ketika pinggangnya ditarik lengan kekar itu mendekat. Bibirnya yang tadi diam kini membuas melahap bibir tipis Ying. Gadis kecil itu panik dan dipukulnya dada sang kekasih sebagai kode agar melepasnya. Dan hanya napas terengah Ying yang tak beraturan ketika bibir itu dilepas. Sedikit menjauh ia membungkukan tubuhnya berusaha mengatur napas. Namun tak lama, Ying mendongak menampilkan kembali senyum sehangat matahari yang membuat pemuda itu terpaku.

"Dasar tak berubah! Mesum tetap mesum! Tapi, aku benar-benar rindu dengan ciuman ini, aku rindu denganmu, aku pulang, Taufan."

Lelaki yang ia panggil Taufan itu nampak berjengit, entah karena apa. Ia terdiam sejenak sembari menundukan wajahnya yang sukses membuat Ying mengangkat alisnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ying dengan khawatir.

"..."

"Taufan," panggilnya sekali lagi karena pemuda itu masih menunduk mengabaikan dirinya.

"..."

"Tauf..."

Ucapan Ying terpotong ketika kekasihnya menarik Ying dalam pelukan tangan kokoh itu.

"Ya, aku Taufan, aku Taufan, kekasihmu, miilikmu Ying."

Mata Ying berkedip berkali-kali. Ucapan Taufan terasa aneh baginya. Suaranya begitu berat dan intimidatif bukan ceria dan penuh kehangatan. Seperti-

-bukan Taufan?

* * *

That's Not You

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Warn: OOC-yang mencoba IC, beberapa kata tak sesuai EYD dan KBBI, typo, AU, cukup banyak pengulangan kata, T+ but still safe.

Elemental Siblings!

Ying x Taufan? Halilintar? Gempa? Let's see...

Sumbangan Moodbuster(again) For Furene Anderson*I'm so sorry, it so bad :(

XXXXX

* * *

Kekehan Ying kembali menyita fokusnya dari lasagna yang sibuk ia makan. Ini sudah hampir kali ketiga kekehan Ying terdengar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu mereka memulai kencan. Dan itu tentu cukup menganggunya. Rasa was-was yang sedari tadi ia rasakan semakin menjadi saja.

"Berhentilah memandangiku dan terkekeh seperti itu, Ying."

"Ihihihi... Maaf, habisnya Taufan berbeda sih."

Tangannya yang tadi hendak memotong lasagnanya mendadak membeku. Dan hal itu tak terlewatkan dari mata awas Ying. Gadis itupun juga cukup bingung dengan respon sang kekasih. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang salah dari ucapannya tadi.

"Apa kau tak suka?" tanya lelaki itu pelan. Ia tak berani memandang mata sejernih planet neptunus itu. Ia tak ingin kegelisahannya terlihat terlebih lagi ia tak ingin gadis itu mengetahui hal-hal yang ia coba sembunyikan.

"Eh! B-bukan! Aku suka kok!" jawab Ying cepat. Ia cukup panik, bagaimanapun ini adalah Taufan. Dan Taufan yang ia kenal memang agak sedikit sensitif. Ia kemudian tersenyum canggung mendapati kekasihnya yang masih menunduk. Tangan mungilnya merangkup tangan besar milik kekasihnya berharap dengan itu bisa mengembalikan atensi sang pria padanya.

"Dengar, aku suka kok. Aku terkekeh karena melihatmu yang tampak sangat tampan. Sekarang sudah tak berpakaian serampangan lagi seperti dulu, makanya aku memandangimu terus."

Ucapan Ying membawa lelaki itu menatapnya. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan sang gadis, apakah sebesar itu cinta yang dimiliki Ying. Tanpa sadar rahangnya mengatup, sedikit menggeram. "Apa kau lebih menyukaiku yang dulu?"

Ying tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu Taufan, aku menerima setiap hal darimu, bahkan perubahan-perubahan drastismu akhir-akhir ini. Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun dirimu. Lagipula aku suka kau yang sekarang."

Pemuda bermata coklat itu menatap Ying. Sejujurnya, kalimat Ying tadi bagai dua mata pisau baginya. Terasa sakit dan senang disaat bersamaan. Ia senang Ying menyukainya yang sekarang, menatapnya dengan senyum dan tawa bukan raut ketakutan dan enggan seperti yang biasa ia dapat dahulu. Namun, kalimat awal Ying menohok hatinya, sejak awal gadis ini memang bukan miliknya.

"Yah, meski aku akui, aku sedikit rindu pada Taufan yang ceria dahulu, karena bagaimanapun, aku jatuh cinta padamu karena sikap ceria, bodoh, bebas, dan serampanganmu itu."

Ia masih terdiam ketika Ying bicara. Yah, seharusnya ia tau diri.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu yang sekarang."

Dan pemuda itu hanya membelalak takjub tak percaya. Namun wajah berselimut senyum hangat itu seolah menegaskan kalimatnya tadi. Dan ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya, membawa sensasi aneh yang ia suka dan menaikkan kurva bibirnya. Kalimat terakhir dari Ying tadi benar-benar membuka kunci sisi egoisnya. Dan ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan janjinya pada sang adik bungsu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ying, sangat."

Senyum Ying terbit ketika kekasihnya mendekat padanya, menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sebenarnya Ying tak terbiasa dengan ciuman menggebu milik kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Ciuman Taufan tak pernah seintens ini, ciumannya selalu kaku namun hangat bahkan terkadang terkesan jahil dan main-main. Namun ciuman sang kekasih akhir-akhir ini terasa berbeda, terasa kasar, menuntut dan sedikit panas. Dan untuk sesaat, ciuman ini mengingatkannya pada ciuman sesorang yang pernah ia rasakan dan membuat trauma sendiri bagi Ying. Sebuah ciuman dari satu-satunya orang yang membuat Ying selalu bergidik ketakutan akan tatapannya.

...Tunggu, ini benar Taufan kan?

.

.

.

"Maaf, lama ya?"

Gempa terlihat kerepotan dengan beberapa barang yang ia bawa. Setumpuk kertas yang Ying tak tahu apa isinya, sebuah laptop yang ia apit diantara ketiaknya, dan tas punggung yang hanya tersampir begitu saja di satu pundaknya. Dan dalam sekejap, meja kafe yang Ying tempati sudah tak ada cela lagi akibat seluruh kertas yang Gempa letakkan.

"Tidak kok, duduklah dulu Gempa, kau kelihatan berantakan," sahut Ying cemas dengan keadaan teman sejak SMP nya ini.

Gempa yang dikhawatirkan hanya tersenyum dan mencoba merapikan kekacauannya.

"Jadi ada apa?" ujar Gempa ketika segala hal berantakannya tadi telah rapi didalam tas ranselnya.

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu ya?"

"Tidak, apa saja untuk Ying, hahaha..."

Dan tawa keduanya pecah akan lelucon Gempa yang tak lucu sama sekali. Ying benar-benar merasa tertawa nyata sekarang, setelah beberapa hari ia benar-benar tak tertawa selepas ini. Secara perlahan, Ying mencoba meredakan tawanya hingga berangsur memelan. Ia menghela napasnya setelah tertawa lepas tadi dan berniat berbicara serius dengan Gempa. Ada hal yang harus ia pastikan.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Gempa setelah tawanya mereda. Ia menatap lembut Ying yang duduk dihadapannya sembari menggoyangkan jus jeruk kemasan yang tadi ia bawa, sebelum ia teguk untuk melepas dahaganya.

Ying tersenyum mendapati Gempa yang selalu peka seperti biasa, ah jangan lupakan latar pendidikannya di psikologi, tentu saja ia bisa tahu jika Ying ingin bicara serius dengannya. Dan sekali lagi Ying menghela napasnya. Terbesit ragu untuk bertanya.

"Gempa, itu..."

Ying menjeda sejenak ucapannya. Ia kembali berpikir tentang masalahnya ini. Namun raut Gempa yang lembut membuatnya agak sedikit tenang juga.

"... ada apa dengan Taufan?"

Ying bersumpah melihat raut terkejut Gempa. Raut yang bisa terlihat dengan jelas meski oleh Ying yang berlatar belakang pendidikan eksakta.

"Maaf, Ying, aku agak sibuk, bisa kita bicara nanti saja?"

Gadis berkaca mata itu mengerutkan kening bingung pada Gempa yang seolah menghindarinya. Gempa kini sudah berdiri memanggul tasnya dan berniat pergi. Dengan segera Ying menggenggam tangan Gempa membuat sang empu tangan berhenti dan menaruh atensinya pada Ying.

Ying tak ingin seperti ini, ia butuh kejelasan.

"Ada apa, Gempa?"

"Aku benar-benar sibuk, Ying, maaf," kata Gempa cepat.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Dia bukan Taufan kan?"

Rontaan Gempa berhenti. Ia terdiam meski Ying telah melepas genggamannya. Tangannya mengepal sejenak. Rautnya mengeras tanpa sadar.

"Aku merasakannya Gempa, ia berubah, bukan lagi dirinya. Bahkan ciumannya terkesan kasar, ciu~

"Kalian berciuman?"

Ying berkedip. Cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gempa yang memotong ucapannya. Apalagi kalimat itu disertai aksen kepanikan yang kentara. Perasaan Ying mulai tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang tak benar.

"Te-tentu, kami sepasang kekasih, i-itu wajar kan?" ujar Ying ragu.

Untuk sesaat, Ying melihat wajah Gempa mengeras meski lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya kembali.

"Ge-gempa..." ada yang tak beres.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan."

Gempa dengan tergesa pergi meninggalkan Ying sendirian dalam kekalutannya. Lelaki bersurai cokelat ini memiliki hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan dengan kakak kembarnya. Urusan yang harusnya tak menjadi serumit ini. Kembarannya itu sudah melampaui batas yang mereka bertiga sepakati. Gempa marah, bagaimanapun, Ying adalah satu-satunya hal yang kakak keduanya percayakan untuk Gempa jaga. Ia adalah gadis berharga milik kakak keduanya. Bahkan gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang tak ingin kakak keduanya buat menangis.

Sebelum ia benar-benar jauh, diliriknya Ying dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingin bukti, kaulah yang harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Dan Ying, Kak Taufan sangat mencintaimu, kau pasti mengerti."

.

.

.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Ia tersungkur memegangi pipinya yang menjadi sasaran tinju Gempa. Sementara lelaki bermata emas itu menatap sang pemuda yang tersungkur dengan tajam. Keduanya terengah didepan kaca besar disebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit.

"Cih!"

Lelaki yang tersungkur tersebut mendecih pelan. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah disudut bibir. Sial! Pukulan Gempa memang sangat kuat. Bertahun-tahun ia tak merasakan lagi pukulan adik kembarnya ini, rasanya sangat sakit. Sial! Ia mencoba bangkit, membawa tubuhnya hingga menghadap Gempa. Matanya yang berbeda warna menatap tajam Gempa, memperingati sang adik.

"Kau brengsek, kak Hali!" umpat Gempa. Alih-alih terintimidasi, mata emas milik Gempa membalas tatapan mata dua warna itu. Mengumpat sedikit, berharap kakaknya mengerti. Namun yang didapatnya justru desisan pelan dan kakaknya yang tak acuh. Lelaki itu kembali menghadap kaca besar, tangannya sibuk dengan mata kanannya yang berwarna biru. Melakukan entah apa.

Gempa geram. Bahkan gertakannya dianggap angin lalu. Apa kakaknya itu tak lagi ingat dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Kakak pertamanya itu telah mengingkari janjinya dengan saudara sejiwa mereka. Gempa geram, menyesal telah membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Dan ketika Halilintar mencoba memasang sesuatu dimata kirinya, tangan Gempa menyentaknya.

"Ck! Pergilah Gem," ujar Halilintar dingin.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek kak! Kau menciumnya kan?"

Tubuh Halilintar tersentak. Kepalan tangannya menguat.

"Mana janjimu dengan kak Taufan?"

Taufan? Adik kembarnya. Separuh jiwanya.

"Kita sepakat agar kau yang memberitahu kematian Taufan padanya."

Kematian? Matinya separuh jiwanya.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan! Kau justru mencium Ying!"

Ying? Cinta pertamanya, hasratnya, kelemahannya, candunya.

"KAU TAHU YING MILIK TAUFAN!"

"AAAAKKKHHHH..."

Kepalannya tangannya mengalirkan darah. Pecahan-pecahan kaca dihadapannya berhamburan. Wajahnya kacau, giginya bergemeretuk. Ia benci, benci seluruh hal yang kembarannya bicarakan. Benci mengakui teriakan terakhir sang adik.

Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya melangkah sejauh ini, melangkah melewati garis yang mereka sepakati. Akalnya buta ketika ia melihat sebuah lensa kontak berwarna biru. Memakainya dan melihat betapa ia mirip dengan adik keduanya. Adik keduanya yang begitu beruntung mendapat sesosok gadis menyebalkan yang menjadi candunya.

Sebuah berita mengejutkan tabrak lari memuat nama adiknya. Membuat lelaki ceria itu terseok-seok melahap udara. Membuat lelaki itu untuk mengikat sebuah janji dengan kembarannya. Janji untuk menjaga gadisnya, menguatkan gadisnya, dan untuk membebaskan gadisnya. Bebas dari kekangan rantai tak berujung yang naif mereka sebut cinta. Cinta tiga pemuda satu jiwa dengan seorang gadis satu jiwa.*

Dan lelaki bermata semerah ruby memutuskan untuk menepati janji. Sebelum sebuah ciuman membungkamnya, menggelapkan matanya, membuatnya lupa. Sisi egonya berteriak ingin bebas, membuat lelaki itu menyerah dan jatuh dalam kebohongan besar. Jika dulu gadis menyebalkan menatapnya takut, ia kini dengan mata biru dibalik kaca mata memandangnya takjub. Halilintar suka, sangat suka. Dan ketika sebuah ciuman ia berikan, tak ada penolakan atau lelehan air mata seperti dahulu, yang ada hanya sambutan dan lenguhan yang membakar akalnya. Dan Halilintar gila.

Sebuah lensa kontak berwarna biru rutin dipakainya. Kamar bernuansa merah suram tak lagi ia tinggali, berganti sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit cerah. Pembalut luka menjadi teman setianya ketika kaki kakunya melesat dengan papan seluncur. Ia melupakan dirinya, melupakan lelaki menyeramkan, egois, dan suram. Ia kini belajar menarik bibirnya menjadi kurva, menggali sisi humornya, dan menjawab dengan lantang, ia adalah Taufan. Ya, Taufan, si bodoh yang beruntung mendapat seorang gadis menyebalkan. Gadis yang membenci seorang Halilintar dan mencintai Taufan, Ying, cintanya, candunya.

"Taufan sudah mati."

Gempa membelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan dingin sang kakak. Ia ingin menyela atau kembali memukulnya sebelum sebuah tatapan mata berbeda warna menatapnya. Membuatnya Gempa terdiam meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tatapan mata itu, gelap.

"Akulah Taufan, Ying milik Taufan, Ying milikku."

.

.

.

Ying merenung, pikirannya kembali melayang. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Gempa sehari yang lalu. Semalam penuh ia mencoba berpikir. Mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle sejauh yang ia bisa ingat. Ia tak bodoh. Ying sudah berpikir hingga kepada sebuah simpulan yang ia harap tak nyata.

Ia mencoba kembali membangun ingatan yang berkaitan dengan ciuman kasar Taufan akhir-akhir ini. Dan sebuah nama terlintas dibenaknya. Sebuah nama yang selalu membuat Ying kewalahan dan ketakutan. Kemudian wajah datar nan dingin itu diingatnya bersama sebuah ingatan tentang bagaimana ciuman pertamanya terenggut paksa. Peristiwa yang membuatnya ketakutan dengan eksistensi wajah datar itu. Eksistensi seorang Halilintar.

Ia sempat gemetar ketika hipotesisnya terasa benar. Namun kemudian, sebuah sangkalan kembali ia layangkan. Jika itu Halilintar, mengapa mata itu berwarna biru? Mereka kembar identik yang unik. Kelainan kromosom membuat mata mereka berbeda. Sebut saja Gempa yang bermata emas, sang sulung yang bermata merah, dan sang tengah yang bermata biru cerah. Hanya dari itulah Ying dapat membedakan mereka dari fisik. Dan sialnya, sangkalan ini pun kembali runtuh ketika ingat betapa canggihnya dunia ini. Sebuah lensa kontak sudah cukup untuk memalsukannya.

Dan lensa kontak itulah yang membawa Ying untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya membuktikan kebenaran. Sejujurnya ia takut, takut jika hipotesisnya benar. Takut jika akhir-akhir ini yang bersamanya adalah sesosok lelaki menakutkan yang ia panggil Halilintar. Namun segalanya harus ia luruskan sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam kebohongan besar yang menyesakkan.

"Merenung?"

Ying terperanjat. Entah sejak kapan lelaki ini duduk disampingnya, diranjangnya. Ia memang sengaja mengundang kekasihnya keapartemen. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Ying dan Taufan, sebelum Ying berangkat ke Amerikapun, mereka sering berbagi kunci apartemen. Hanya sekedar bertandang, memasak bersama, makan bersama, dan main game bersama, tak lebih. Namun Ying yakin, suara kekasihnya ini ketika ia telepon semalam sangat berbeda. Suaranya gugup dan berkali-kali bertanya untuk meyakinkan. Ying sadar, inipun sudah aneh.

Dan kali ini sang kekasih datang dengan sebuah senyuman. Permisi sebentar meminta izin ke kamar kecil, yang anehnya lelaki itu tak ingat. Mereka membeli apatemen ini bersama, menempatinya selama bertahun-tahun, dan lelaki ini tak mengatakan tak ingat. Ying diam, menelan rasa curiga dalam-dalam. Ying mengigit bibirnya. Bagaimana caranya ia membuktikan? Bagaimana caranya ia melepas lensa kontak itu? Bagaimana?

Mata birunya memandang sang kekasih yang duduk disampingnya, nampak gelisah. Ying menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak. Meyakinkan hatinya. Dengan cepat direbahkannya tubuh sang kekasih membuat mata biru pria itu membelalak.

Ying takut, namun ia tetap mencium bibir pria itu. Menahan tangisnya yang hendak keluar dengan lumatan paksa. Tubuhnya ia dudukan dipaha lelaki itu, menguncinya membuatnya tak mampu bergerak.

Lelaki itu terlena. Lumatan Ying membuatnya buta. Hingga sebuah ikatan dikedua tangannya tak ia rasakan. Ia hampir melenguh sebelum lumatan Ying berhenti. Membuatnya kembali kedalam kenyataan. Ia terengah-engah menatap Ying yang menangis diatasnya. Ia ingin mengusapnya sebelum sadar bahwa tangannya terkunci. Apa? Kenapa?

"Kau siapa?"

Suara Ying yang gemetar membuatnya menahan napas. Apa yang gadisnya ketahui? Bungkam adalah pilihannya. Dan ketika jemari kecil itu merangkak naik kewajahnya, ia mengerti. Ying mencoba mencari kebenaran. Kebenaran melalui matanya.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya erat, tak membiarkan jemari itu mengungkapnya. Tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala ia sentak, berharap bebas dengan mudah. Sial! Sial! Lelaki iotu mengumpat. Tak sanggup menahan ketika jemari Ying membuka matanya dengan paksa. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Ying ketika gadis itu mengambil benda tipis itu dari matanya.

Tangan Ying bergetar. Tangisnya tak mampu ia bendung. Bibirnya ia bekap dengan kedua tangannya, gestur terkejut tak percaya. Lelaki ini, lelaki yang dibawahnya, yang ia lumat bibirnya beberapa saat yang lalu, yang menciumnya sejak ia tiba, bukanlah kekasihnya. Mata merah secerlang batu rubi membungkamnya, menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Sulung dari 3 kembar identik, kakak dari kekasihnya, eksistensi yang membuat Ying trauma, seorang bernama Halilintar. Lalu, kemana kekasihnya? Taufannya?

"Dimana Taufan?"

"Ying..."

"DIMANA TAUFAANN...!"

Ying menjerit. Ia mendekap dirinya sendiri. Memundurkan tubuhnya teratur. Terus mundur hingga sebuah pintu menghalangnya. Membuatnya terperosot duduk menghantam lantai. Ia masih gemetar. Tangisnya menjadi.

Halilintar menatap Ying sendu. Nama gadis itu ia lantunkan dengan lirih. Tak peduli, ia berjalan menghampiri gadisnya, meski Ying terlihat semakin meringkuk seiring langkah kaki Halilintar. Ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup kembali melihat raut takut gadis itu.

"Taufan telah mati sebulan setelah kepergianmu," ucap Halilintar dengan tercekat. Ia sadar ia sedang menggali kuburnya.

Ying menutup telinganya tak mampu lagi mendengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Ying, aku akan menjadi Taufan jika kau mau, akan kulakukan apapun, Ying."

Ying menangis. Dia tak ingin, tak ingin apapun. Ia ingin Taufan.

Kakinya yang gemetar ia paksa berdiri. Ia tak peduli, ia berlari keluar apartemen. Menerjang hujan, menembus keramaian. Ia tak peduli lagi, ia muak, ia jijik. Diusapnya bibirnya keras. Membiarkan air hujan sebagai air yang membasuhnya. Ia benci ciuman lelaki itu, ia benci ketika ia melakukannya. Ying menangis, membiarkan kaki-kakinya bebas melangkah. Ia ingin Taufannya, ia ingin Taufan, bukan Halilintar. Ya, ia ingin Taufan.

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai, iya, SELESAI

I can't! I'm so sorry I can't! I need more HaliYing fic! I need! Would you guys give me some? I was so desperate you know.

-Thanks for reading!

Love,

Betel, Bella, Trix, Dai (You can call me anything)

* * *

Sirine bersahutan memekakan telinga. Bisik-bisik bersuara rendah terasa mengganggu. Halilintar terpaku diantara keramaian. Matanya yang masih berbeda warna memandang nanar gadisnya yang berselimut lautan merah. Kaca mata bulatnya yang lucu tergeletak pecah tak jauh darinya.

Segalanya seolah terulang. Rasanya de javu. Dulu, ia berdiri disini menatap sosok yang sama dengannya. Tergeletak bersimbah darah disertai hujan deras. Dan kini, ia kembali melihat sosok lain. Seorang gadis yang selama ini ia dambakan. Mungkin berbeda, namun ada sebuah kesamaan. Hati Halilintar hancur. Dua orang yang begitu ia cintai direnggut bebas dengan cara yang sama. Dengan akibat yang sama. Bahkan keduanya saling memanggil nama satu sama lainnya.

Halilintar menengadah, menatap langit suram diatas sana. Membiarkan air hujan turun menyamarkan tangisnya. Keegoisan itu hanya akan menghancurkan kan? Lalu bagaimana sekarang Halilintar akan hidup? Hidup tanpa separuh jiwanya? Hidup tanpa hatinya? Tuhan menghukumnyakah? Tuhan tak suka dengan kebohongan kan? Apa jika Halilintar jujur sejak awal, Tuhan tak akan menghukumnya begini. Seharusnya ia jujur. Ya jujur sejak awal.

Jujur bahwa ia mencintai Ying

Dan jujur bahwa ia bukan Taufan, ia adalah Halilintar.


End file.
